The National Council on Radiation Protection and Measurements (NCRP) and the International Commission on Radiation and Measurements (ICRU) seek to collect, analyze, develop and disseminate information and recommendations on radiation protection and measurements. After identification of an area which NCRP or ICRU recommendations would constitute a significant contribution, the Council or the Commission initiates research aimed at (1) assessment of the available information which Is pertinent to the problem, (2) identification of areas where more information is needed, (3) synthesis of present knowledge relevant to the problem area Into practical recommendations on radiation protection and measurements which also highlight areas in need of further study. The resulting recommendations are important both for their value in connection with modern methods of diagnosis and radiation therapy and in providing protection against the potential harmful effects of radiation. The programs of the Council and Commission are broad and continually changing to meet newly identified needs. Their programs are illustrated by the following list of selected topics to be treated in NCRP and ICRU reports: (1) basic radiation protection criteria and the epidemiological and radiological basis for such criteria, (2) general concepts applicable to dosimetry of internally-deposited radionuclides, (3) potential effects and criteria for ultrasound use in medicine, (4) biological effects of magnetic fields, (5) radiation protection during special medical procedures, (6) performance assessment in the digital representation of images, (7) phantoms and computational models in radiation therapy, diagnosis and protection, (8) quantities, units and measurement techniques for hyperthermia, and (9) dose specification for reporting interstitial therapy.